


Do you like what you see?

by QCumberShaw



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Did I say that Q is such a tease?, Flirting, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Q is a tease, Resolved Sexual Tension, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QCumberShaw/pseuds/QCumberShaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn’t religious, but it was like seeing a bloody angel ascending into heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh.”

 

He paused. “You’re busy.”

 

“Yes, but you can come in, it doesn’t usually stop you.” His hand reached down. “But make yourself useful.” Bond closed the door and stepped closer, not taking his eyes off the quartermaster. He was halfway up a step ladder putting, Bond didn’t know what, he didn’t care, stuff onto a high shelf. He passed something to him. He looked disheveled, gorgeous, wanton. Well, Bond noted, that last thought may be wishful thinking on his part. He wasn’t religious, but it was like seeing a bloody angel ascending into heaven.

 

His shirt was untucked below his cardigan and it exposed his hip and midriff as he reached up. Bond stood at eye level to his waistband, his breath held as he gazed. Q moved and he absently passed the box to him. He breathed. He knew he was close enough that Q must have felt the warm exhale on his skin. Sure enough, there was a momentary flicker across the taut skin. His fingers wanted to trace the edge of his sharp hipbone, run his thumb into the crease that disappeared under the fabric of the low waistband. His navel was neat and a fine line of dark hair ran down to his groin. He licked his lips.

 

“Another.” He reached and passed a small box and Q twisted and stretched further. Bond looked up. He could see his ribs under the shirt, pale and lightly muscled. He smiled to himself, he wasn’t totally breakable. As Q stepped back, the ladder wobbled slightly and Bond reached and held his hips to steady him.

 

“Allow me.” Q looked down, but said nothing, his face impassive.

 

“Last one.” Bond released one hand and passed the container, sliding his hand back into place as Q twisted again, this time moving up a step. He moved closer, unconsciously, his thumbs and fingers pressing hard into his flesh. He lessened the pressure as he realised. This wasn’t the time or the place for that, much as he’d like it to be, but Q hadn’t given any indication of interest before. He focused on the dark grey wool of his trousers, the slight turn of the fabric at the catch, marring the smooth line of the band of fabric across his abdomen. No, not marring, focusing his attention. The colour highlighted the pale smoothness of his skin. He wanted to press his lips to it, lick down the path of his muscles. He stared at his groin where the fabric was too thick and the cut to loose to tell if he was erect.

 

“That is all.” Q was looking down at him.

 

“Glad to be of assistance.” They continued to look at each other, Bond as impassive as his quartermaster.

 

“Shoo.” Bond grinned and relaxed his grip on his hips, stepping back and allowing Q to descend. “Did you want something?” His green eyes held his gaze.

 

“No, this was good.” He turned and left.

 

Q sank back onto the ladder, allowing himself to exhale deeply. Christ, that was harder that he’d imagined. Trying to keep an impassive, disinterested face as if he didn’t know what was going on in Bond’s mind, was difficult at the best of times, but with Bond’s face at his groin, hands on his hips, it had taken all of his self control not to push against his mouth. He absently stroked his cock, then stopped. Patience. He glanced at the stuff on the top shelves. He’d have to get someone to move it all back to its rightful places. For a moment, he considered texting Bond to help return it, saying he’d changed his mind, but he didn’t think he’s have much self control left by the end. He tucked his shirt back in, straightened his cardigan and left.


	2. Chapter 2

“You wanted to see me.” Q nodded to a chair and continued working on… Bond peered closer before sitting. It looked like a disemboweled iPhone. “You’ll find it useful.”

 

“What?”

 

“This.”

 

“Oh.” He continued to work in silence for a while after that and Bond found that he was happy to watch. His fingers were deft and his brow, well, what he could see beneath that glorious mop of hair, furrowed as he worked. He took a small screw out from its resting place between his lips. Bond watched them in rapt attention. They were so red, bloody sinful. Well, he hoped so. Q finished reassembling the phone and stretched back in his chair.

 

“I’ve decided to learn to play snooker. I’ve seen lots of YouTube videos, it doesn’t look too difficult. A question of angles really and knowing how much pressure to apply.”

 

Bond’s eyebrows rose in surprise.

 

“So do you know where I could go? Don’t want somewhere too seedy.” He smiled. Interesting, it didn’t reach to his eyes.

 

“Me? Do I look like I spend my time in snooker halls?”

 

“Well, I certainly don’t, so we should be fine then. It’s purely an experiment on my part, I’m sure you’ll indulge me.”

 

“Fine. I’ll send you an email later.” He rose and left, dialing Alec to ask for a suitable venue. The quartermaster was obviously having some sort of crisis.

 

Q grinned, snooker. Couldn’t be too difficult.

Bond sat down and sipped his pint and watched. Q had elected to break. He wondered how awful it was going to be, he’d probably need to help Q position his cue and work on his angles. That would mean that he’d have to lean over him. The evening was looking up. Maybe the quartermaster did know what he was doing.

 

Q bent and positioned himself for the shot. He took his time, moved his hips slightly to alter his position and Bond took a large gulp. Fuck. His arse was perfect and he had an excellent view from his seat. His arm moved and the balls scattered, one was pocketed. Q stood and surveyed the table, positioning himself for the next shot. His trousers were a thinner wool this time and more fitted, hugging his arse as he bent forward. He’d taken off his cardigan thankfully and his shirt pulled slightly over his shoulders and arms as he tensed his muscles. He’d rolled his sleeves above his forearms. The light caught them, emphasizing their rather delicious shape. Bond was more than happy to just spectate. He pocketed the next ball and the next. He circled the table, focused, working the angles, somehow always needing to cue from Bond’s end. How did he manage that?

 

He watched his face, impassive, concentrating. But his body was being displayed for him. He was sure of that. And what a display. He finished his pint as Q pocketed the black and looked at him with a smile.

 

“Well, I think that went well.”

 

“You’ve really never done this before?”

 

“No, I’m a complete novice at this sort of thing.” He kept his face neutral, but Bond could see the ghost of a smile on his lips.

 

“Hmm, you certainly seem to know what you’re doing.” He stood and approached the table, bending to retrieve the balls to set up for the next game.

 

“Do you like playing games?” Bond kept his voice neutral.

 

“Some, depends on my mood and what satisfaction I get from them. I like a challenge.” He sat down and watched as Bond worked. “Do you?” He took a sip from his pint.

 

“I like this one.” He caught Q’s grin as he tried to hide it behind the rim of his glass. Bond eased the cue into position, the shot good, leaving no easy balls for Q to pocket.

 

Q stood and contemplated the table before bending and taking his shot with ease, coming off several corners and making the pot.

 

“Impressive.” Q’s eyes flickered momentarily to Bond as bare acknowledgement. Bond sat down. Now that Q had made that shot, he knew he was unlikely to get a turn for a while. He heard the click of the cue on the ball, the hiss along the baize, but no corresponding drop into the pocket. He looked up in surprise. He was left with an impossible snooker.

 

“My turn to go to the bar.” He smiled at Bond.

 

Q finished his pint and ordered two more, setting them on the table as he watched Bond still considering his shot. He played, limbs moving with more grace than his physique would suggest. The table lighting definitely did a lot for muscle contours. It was a shame Bond wasn’t as good a player and he wouldn’t get to watch. He sipped slowly for a moment then crossed to the table. Bond had left a half decent snooker.

 

“Hmm.” He positioned himself for the shot. Bond was standing behind him. “Any tips?” He looked back at him. “It is my first time.” Bond swallowed hard as he looked into his dark eyes. Q’s expression was neutral. The bastard. Q turned his head back.

 

“No.” He looked at the sinuous body bent in front of him. “You look perfect.” He watched the cue glide over Q’s finger, the tips of the rest of them pressing firmly into the green baize, then relaxing as he stood in a fluid movement, stepping back slightly, standing in front of him, bodies almost touching.

 

“How do you do that?” Q looked over his shoulder at him, face so close. He’d made the shot.

 

“Angles.” He picked up his pint. “Knowing the right ones.” He sat down and watched Bond clear the table.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An addendum to the previous chapter.

"Snooker? Really?" M was intrigued.

 

"Hmm. Men in tight suits bent over a table, stroking polished wood over their fingers." He paused. "Beautifully lit too." There was a sigh. "I can't believe that sort of thing is broadcast on daytime terrestial telly." 

 

He heard M laugh.

 

"It was only surpassed when the SAS stormed the Iranian Embassy midbroadcast."

 

M's laughter grew louder.

 

"You're hardly old enough to remember that."

 

"YouTube, dear M, YouTube."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know, it's a tiny insight into Q's mind, I may have had wine, so it's a little extra for you.
> 
>  
> 
> And, yes the SAS did interupt the BBC broadcast of the Snooker Campionships in 1980 with no previous warnings.


	4. Chapter 4

Yesterday’s text had read _I require your assistance 007_ , today’s _I require your assistance Bond_. Things were moving along.

 

This time he sat without being asked. Q was looking slightly anxious. He continued typing for a few minutes then finished, closing his workstation before sitting back with a sigh.

 

“I have a thing…” he waved his hand airily, “tonight.”

 

“Thing?” Bond ran through the various possibilities. Ah. He smiled.

 

“Yes, that.”

 

“And you require me?” Q looked at him in surprise, then narrowed his eyes, a small smile on his lips.

 

“Well, yes...” There was a very deliberate pause, “...to dress me.” Bond didn’t bother hiding the smirk.

 

“Really, quartermaster, I’d have thought you were capable of doing that by now.” He looked at his hideous cardigan. “Then again…” He sat closer to the desk. 

“Actually, when you say dress you…” His eyes travelled more slowly over Q.

 

“Ha, ha. But yes, the former, I need a suit and you obviously have an eye for this sort of thing.” Bond grinned. This was going to be fun, getting him into a well fitted suit was almost as good as getting him out of one. He wasn’t discounting the possibility.

 

“Come on then.”

 

“Now? It’s still early.” He watched as Bond moved purposefully to the door, then rose and walked around the desk.

 

“Yes, but these things take time and you won’t be easy with your build.”

 

“What’s wrong with my build?” He looked down.

 

“Nothing, absolutely nothing.” Bond practically purred. “But you have very narrow hips and a rather delicate neck.” His eyes followed his words and he admired Q’s ability to remain impassive, despite a subtle flush of colour invading his cheeks. “But your shoulders are broad.” He casually brushed one to push down the ruck of material. ‘We need to ensure that they fit properly, we don’t want you swamped.” Q picked up his jacket.

 

“Exactly.” He hurried out. “I wouldn’t be asking for your help otherwise.”

 

It was, as Bond had hoped, a delight. Q was rather prickly, no doubt as a consequence of having to bow to Bond’s superior knowledge and definitely due to his continual appraisal of his form as they tried on a variety of suits.

 

“I can manage.” He tried to bat Bond’s hand away, then gave up with a roll of his eyes.

 

“I’m sure you can, but we haven’t got all night.” He deftly finished tying his bow tie and stepped back. “You scrub up rather well.”

 

Q pulled it off, and the jacket too, pushing Bond out of the changing room and pulling the curtain closed. “Thank you. Go and get me a drink in the bar over the road while I pay.”

 

He pressed his forehead to the cool glass of the mirror. Five hours of Bond’s constant appraisal and flattery and remarkably good company. He definitely needed a drink.

 

Bond watched Q as he sipped his drink, although relaxing slightly, his eyes continued to flutter nervously.

 

“Now what?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“I’ll infer the worst if you don’t tell me.” Q looked at him sharply.

 

“I believe you would.” He took a long swallow. “It’s a plus one, Eve is going with M, so my choices are Tanner or you or an empty seat.” He smiled thinly. “That might not be such a bad option.”

 

“Ouch. Thanks, nice to be wanted after all I’ve done for you. I’m wounded.” Bond looked suitably hurt.

 

“Liar.”

 

“Takes one to know one.” Bond retorted. Q smiled, the right side of his lip curving upwards.

 

“So that’s a yes, then?” He asked, eyes holding Bond’s gaze. “You’ll be there in a purely professional capacity.”

 

“Of course, when am I ever anything but?” He finished his drink and slid off the bar stool. He looked down into Q’s face, his thumb grazing along his jaw line. Bond saw Q’s lids half close and his lips part before he could stop himself.

 

“You’ll need to shave, I’ll do it for you later.” He left before he could reply.

 

Q stroked his jaw. Bastard. He was too good. He wondered about the shaving, then remembered what he’d heard about Bond and Eve. He grinned broadly. Hmm.


	5. Chapter 5

His shirt was still partially unbuttoned, but was tucked smoothly into his trousers. They were an excellent choice, the narrow, low waisted cut did everything for him. Bond’s eyes tracked up from his groin to his jaw. The stubble still there.

 

“Bathroom.” It definitely wasn’t a question. Q opened the door further and let him in.

 

“You really expect me to let your near my throat with a razor?”

 

“Yes.” He set the small toiletry bag by the sink and started unpacking. He could feel Q standing behind him. “You haven’t shaved yet and we haven’t got long, so you’re not that adverse to the idea are you?” He turned and placed a towel over his shoulders, Q’s eyes were dark. “Besides, it’s hardly to my advantage to kill my quartermaster.” Bond smiled thinly. “Sit.”

 

Q did so, perching by the sink, facing him. He ran the hot tap and dampened a flannel. He held it to Q’s lower face and pressed gently.

 

“It helps to soften the stubble.” He moved his fingers along his jaw and neck. “Helps to relax your muscles too.” He could feel Q swallow under his hands as he brought the flannel downwards and removed it. He dampened the shaving brush, using it to work up a generous, thick foam on the shaving soap. Q was watching him intently.

 

“Chin up.” Q did as he asked, eyes focused on Bond’s face. He applied the shaving foam, swirling the bristles to raise the edge of Q’s beard. He worked the brush along his jaw, under it and over his mouth, avoiding his lips. Despite that, he could see them flicker with the tickle of the bristles. He put the brush down and picked up the blade.

 

“I sharpened it earlier, don’t worry.”

 

“You say the nicest things.” Q smirked and settled back against the wall, parting his legs slightly. Bond moved a little closer, his leg between Q’s thighs.

 

“That’s better.”

 

“Yes.” Q barely blinked. Bond looked at his throat. “This is one situation where having you close is probably for the best.”

 

“Mmm, I could think of a few others.” Bond purred as he brought the blade against his throat. Q was surprisingly relaxed.

 

“Well, I won’t ask you about them at the moment, wouldn’t want you distracted.”

 

“That may be too late.” The blade slid up to his jaw with a dull swish. “Fortunately, I’m very good at multitasking.” He repeated the action a few more times, watching the steady pulse of Q’s blood under the skin. He hadn’t flinched at all.

 

“Could I turn you round?” Q looked at him. “The angle’s easier, feels more natural.” Q slid off the sink and went and grabbed a stool. He sat and faced the mirror letting his head rest back against his chest. He placed his hand under his jaw and tilted his head upwards and shaved his jaw. He continued in the same methodical fashion, moving Q or himself to get a better view and he felt Q’s shoulders relax and sink against his chest, his eyes were half closed, guileless, watching. 

 

Bond wiped the blade on the flannel, then wiped the remaining traces of foam from Q’s face, before reaching for the aftershave balm. He splashed some into his palm, worked it over his fingers and smoothed them over Q’s skin. The heat in his groin intensified as he stroked along his jaw and down his throat. His gaze held Q’s. The scent of limes and Q’s skin and hair were intoxicating. Q brought his hand to his face, slowly stroking his jaw, barely avoiding Bond’s fingers.

 

“Thank you.” He glanced at his watch. “The car will be here in less than ten minutes.” He stood up abruptly. “That was remarkably pleasant.” He hurried out of the bathroom and Bond grinned and cleaned up.

 

Q had just placed the bow tie around his neck when he found him. He walked over and took the slip of silk and smoothed it around his collar and tied it. He folded his collar into place, sliding his thumb around the edge, across his skin, as he smoothed it down. He straightened his jacket and stepped back to look.

 

“It’s just as well that you don’t dress in anything like this for work.” Q smiled innocently.

 

“I might get a taste for it.” There was a faint sound of a car horn outside. “Time to go.”

 

Bond glanced around as they left, noticing the still open wardrobe door and the row of immaculate and varying suits. Q caught his surprised look.

 

“I fancied something new for the occasion.” He winked at Bond as he left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

For someone who supposedly hated the notion of a black tie event, he was being surprisingly at ease. He’d walked in confidently with Bond at an appropriate distance beside him. They were together, just not, together. He’d greeted everyone he was introduced too with charm and a smoothness as befitting a department head and nothing like the rather more distracted air he usually wore in Q branch. But that may have something to do with dealing with agents that broke his equipment or ignored his instructions. That was something Bond had learned to never do, very early on. Well, not the not breaking equipment. After a short while, the conversations were getting a little tedious, so Bond decided to liven them up.

 

“No, technically he’s under me.” Q’s face was impassive despite Bond’s filthy grin.

 

“Q’s very good with his hands. Mouth too.” Pause for Q’s pained look. “Excellent comms skills.”

 

“I need to keep him on a tight leash.” This time Bond’s eyebrows raised before steering the conversation smoothly into funding issues.

 

He sipped his champagne as Q chatted beside him and glanced at their reflection in the opulent mirror that adorned one of the alcoves. Q was looking gorgeous. The suit they’d finally agreed on was narrower and more contemporary in its cut than Bond would have worn, but it was perfect for Q. His hair was fluffier than normal and his fringe fell into his eyes as he talked and the hair on the nape of his neck, in counterpoint, curled over his collar. He wondered how Q would feel if he were to trace his fingers along those curls and kiss the hollow under his jaw. His eyes drifted upwards and he realised with a start that Q was watching him stare. Q finished his drink, eyes not leaving his.

 

“Evening double-0.” M’s voice cut through the moment. He glanced up at him and Tanner. They were Smiling.

 

“M. Tanner.” He nodded. Q handed him his glass.

 

“Would you mind?” He could tell a We Need to Talk Alone moment, so took it with a smile and headed to the bar.

 

The others watched him leave, then M and Tanner turned and grinned.

 

“So, what’s the update? My belief in the the purity of your virtue is not misplaced, I hope.” M grinned. Tanner snorted.

 

“Thanks Bill, though Eve’s got even less regard for it, so she’s lost already.” Q smirked.

 

“We’re all frankly amazed that you lasted this far. It’s Bond for Christ’s sake.”

 

“And you being such a paragon…”

 

“You know me so well M.” Q fluttered his lashes innocently.

 

“You’re the one who wanted to stop himself jumping Bond at the first opportunity. Delayed gratification was the phrase I believe.”

 

“Hmm. Definitely something to be said for that.” He watched Bond as he stood at the bar.

 

“So, how was the shave?” Tanner and M peered at his cheek.

 

“Sinful.” He closed his eyes at the memory. “Fortunately, I timed the car to arrive at the right moment before I got too carried away.” Tanner rolled his eyes.

 

“I can’t believe Bond’s going along with this, he’s looking at you like a shark scenting his prey. He must know you want him?”

 

“There may have been one or two tell tale signs. On occasion.” He grinned wolfishly. “I think he’s rather enjoying it.”

 

“So, I can collect my winnings tomorrow then?” Q looked at Tanner.

 

“No, my dear Bill, you won’t be.” Tanner whistled. M grinned.

 

“Two more days and its mine.”

 

“Seven more and its mine.” Q breathed out and looked at M. “Any chance of a short assignment for him?”

 

“No, bloody chance. Close proximity at least once a day.”

 

“It’s getting bloody hard.”

 

“I can believe that.” Tanner noted dryly as M sniggered. Bond approached, face impassive.

 

“Nice to see my colleagues enjoying themselves.”

 

Q took his glass. “Thanks. At your expense.” He winked.

 

“I can imagine. I’m here to serve.” He grinned. “It doesn’t bother me and anyway, it all gets back to me eventually.” He leaned in closer to Q. “There are no secrets in MI6.” Q grinned.

 

“I can work with that timeframe.”

 

 

“Impressive erection.”

 

“Thank you.” Q sighed as Bond made the obvious retort. “So’s yours.” He held in the suggestion of a smile as he turned from admiring the Shard and straightened away from the rail of the roof terrace. Bond stubbed out his cigarette. A small object under Q’s foot caused him to catch his balance slightly and Bond put his hand on his hip. Q looked at it in surprise.

 

“It’s rather a drop from here, wouldn’t want you to fall.” His hand felt hot on Q’s side.

 

“How considerate.” His eyes were cool and composed as his undid his jacket button and untucked his shirt, exposing one hip.

 

“I still have the bruises from the last time.” Bond’s lips parted as he looked down at the pale flesh, a purplish thumbprint visible. He stroked it.

 

“Sorry.”

 

“And here.” He exposed the other side and Bond’s hand cupped his hip, thumb grazing the mark, dipping slightly below the waistband.

 

“Any others?”

 

“Yes.” He turned round and gazed across the London skyline. Bond’s hands moved up under his shirt, exposing his back. His skin was like silk. He traced down the track of his spine and around his hips again. He moved closer, the curve of Q’s arse fit against his groin, his cock nestling perfectly in the crease. His lips touched Q’s nape as Q pressed against him.

 

“Did you like what you saw in the store room?” Bond’s cock pulsed at the memory. Q moved to one side and turned to face him. His lips were full and parted. “What did you want to do?” He looked down at Q’s groin, tempted, but he wanted to take him apart slowly. Fortunately the sound of laughter announced the arrival of a group of fellow guests. Q turned to glance at them and came to stand behind Bond, his cock grazing his arse. Bond pushed back, watching the group who hadn’t noticed them. He felt Q’s warm breath on his neck, then the lick of his tongue along his ear, then jaw as he pressed harder into Bond.

 

“Best join the others. They’ll be wondering what we’re up too.” Q whispered. “No doubt fearing for my virtue.”

 

“Perhaps we shouldn’t disappoint?” He turned and looked at Q.

 

“I’ll be getting my driver to drop you off on my way home later.” He tucked his shirt back in. “Sorry.” Bond let out a hiss of frustration, before smiling ruefully.

 

“Thanks for the heads up.”


	7. Chapter 7

Bond walked into Q branch first thing, then paused watching as Q wandered around talking to his staff. He was wearing a suit. A very nice suit and it was provoking an interesting reaction among his staff. Some of whom were as unsubtle in their admiration as he no doubt was. Eventually Q went into his office. Bond entered shortly after and sat down. Q continued typing as Bond watched.

 

“Nice suit.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Shirt too, colour suits you.” Q raised his eyes to look at him over the monitor.

 

‘“Nothing better to do?”

 

“No.” Purple. Wasn’t there that phrase around? He thought for a moment, then remembered, yes. Totally apt here too.

 

“Fancy some reports?”

 

“Not really, but since you’re asking.” Q indicated a laptop and Bond logged in. They worked quietly together for a few hours.

 

He hadn’t minded Q not wanting to take things further. Eventually. He was now enjoying the anticipation. He wondered what he had in store for him today. He finished all his admin and stretched. He could feel Q watching him, he’d not been typing for some time and Bond had let him gaze, enjoying the sensation.

 

“Like what you see?” He turned his face to Q.

 

“Yes.” His hand was supporting his chin, elbow resting on his desk as he gazed frankly, no trace of embarrassment or trying to hide. “Very much.” Heat pooled in Bond’s groin. He turned back to the screen with a grin, momentarily lost for words. He rested his arms on his desk and leaned forward, catching his lower lip with his teeth. He looked back over his shoulder where Q was still regarding him steadily, a soft smile on his face.

 

“Seems to have been a productive morning for you, we should do this again.” Bond laughed and stood up, buttoning up his jacket as there was a rap on the door and one of Q’s staff brought him a file and a fresh cup of tea.

 

“Thanks, Jo.” She stopped in surprise at seeing Bond. “He’s just off, he’s been very good and finished his reports. Would you mind giving him the package I left in stores.” She nodded and Bond followed her.

 

He opened the small rectangular box. Inside was a sleek, stainless steel pen. He lifted up to read the note:

 

_It doesn’t explode. Despite that, I’ve heard that they are mightier than the sword. Q_

 

 

_1900 51° 30′ 7.2″ N, 0° 9′ 21.96″ W, 51.502, -0.1561_

 

Bond walked into the restaurant, scanning the tables and seeing the familiar tousled brown hair, nodded to the Hostess that he was joining his companion. He slid into the chair opposite Q who was studying the menu as if his life depended on it. Then he grinned and sat up, placing the menu on the table, on hand brushing his fringe from his eyes.

 

“Rather boring pretending to be gauche.” He was sitting straight, his demeanor suddenly electric, totally in charge of himself.

 

“Thanks for the pen.”

 

“Useful things, as you know as you keep stealing ours." He pondered. "You could always poke someone’s eye out I suppose.”

 

“I’ll try not to.” They looked at each other, wondering how to play it. The waiter returned with a menu, but Bond waived it away.

 

“I’ll have the same.”

 

“Scallops to start, followed by the venison.” Bond nodded. The sommelier approached and Q ordered the wine for the main course. He’d already ordered two glasses of champagne to start. Q raised his glass and sipped.

 

“You look beautiful” Q grinned and looked away.

 

“I thought it was the done thing to compliment your date.”

 

“Thank you. So do you.” Bond raised a brow. “Yes. Your eyes are particularly blue tonight.” Q shifted forward slightly, one hand now supporting his head as he looked slowly over his face. “Your jacket, as usual defines your body, hinting at the muscle underneath. Your hands…” He looked down at them. “I think you should stop doing that with the stem of your glass.” Bond glanced at his thumb, running up the stem of his flute. He brought it to the base and moved it slowly over the cool surface. He looked back at Q.

 

“That?”

 

“Yes, that.” His lips were slightly parted. His tongue darted over his lips. Bond slid his thumb over the curve and back down the stem. Bond wondered how he was going to survive dinner without pulling Q’s face to him and kissing him hard.

 

“I know where I rather have my hand.” Q’s green eyes held his.

 

“I think that might get us thrown out and I’m rather looking forward to dinner.” 

 

“Wasn’t it a bit presumptuous that I’d want to have dinner with you?” Q didn’t miss a beat.

 

“Concern for your reputation. Thought a date before I fucked you, would be the done thing.”  
Bond laughed and Q joined in, both relaxing. Bond drank from his glass, savouring the taste.

 

“Do you mind?” Q asked, gesturing around with his head.

 

“No, though you could have just asked.”

 

“Where’s the fun in that?”

 

“Are you normally like this when you want someone?”

 

“No. Usually much more forthright. Normally, I’d have had you in the store room.” Bond leaned in.

 

“Really? Why didn’t you?” He considered. “You knew what I was thinking.” Q’s expression was devilish.

 

“Of course I did, why do you think I was halfway up the ladder? It took all of my self control not to grab your head and push onto you.” Bond swallowed.

 

Their starters arrived and they paused to eat. The food was excellent. Bond watched Q’s fingers as they laid the cutlery neatly on the plate, one hand remained resting on the table while he picked up his glass and finished his drink.

 

“James.” He rolled the word slowly round his mouth, his voice deeper. Bond looked at him with a smile. “I don’t think I could call you that while on mission comms.”

 

“You can, if you wish.”

 

“On a private line, certainly.” He leaned closer. “It slips off the tongue so easily, it would be forever associated with us having sex, my calling you as you make me come.” Bond had stopped breathing.

 

“Q.”

 

The waiter cleared their plates and their wine was poured. Q sat back and regarded Bond for several minutes before speaking again.

 

“They set up a sweepstake.” Bond sat back, comprehension dawning, he knew who Q meant by ‘they’. Q smiled as he saw Bond pick up what he was about to say. 

 

“Tanner knew I wanted you and bet that I’d not be able to resist your advances.”

 

“But why did you resist?” Q raised his eyes. Bond dismissed his look. “You know what I mean, since you wanted me.”

 

“Well, yes, that was the point. I was setting up a challenge for myself. Then they raised the stakes by insisting on close contact between us at least once a day. I thought about it, then it began to appeal, the idea of teasing you, but not acting on it, delayed gratification.”

 

“So I’m just an experiment?” Bond grinned, taking it rather better than Q had expected.

 

“You’re dealing with Q branch and MI6, there’s no normal here.” He said wryly.

 

“So how’s the bet going?”

 

“Eve lost with the first day, Tanner thought it’d be last night.” Q smirked.

 

“You are a fucker Q.”

 

“Sorry. M has until tomorrow and I’ve got six more days.”

 

“Ten days? You really think you’d last that long?”

 

“I’m impressed at how great you’ve been, you haven’t pressed me.”

 

“I didn’t know if my feelings were reciprocated, Monday gave me hope, but you had such a bloody good poker face. Now I’m rather enjoying your little game.” Q smiled in relief.

 

“You don’t mind, then?” Bond shook his head.

 

“Like you say, we’re bloody weird.”

 

“The ten days, though, what was I thinking? Admittedly, I’d not been that close to you before, I knew your reputation. Now I now why you so bloody effective.”

 

“You’re not too bad yourself, devastatingly good actually. Q smiled as their food arrived.

 

“So what is the bet exactly?”

 

“Once one of us comes…” Bond grinned.

 

“So kissing is allowed? Touching? But no orgasms?” Q nodded.

 

“Given how it felt to have you shave me, indulging in those activities…”

 

“Do you really want to win that much?” Dark green eyes regarded his.

 

“No.”


	8. Chapter 8

“I ordered a bottle of port for my room.” Q nodded to the waiter for the bill and hey walked into the lift a few minutes later. Q stood behind Bond as another couple entered. He placed his hand on Bond’s hip and Bond leaned into Q, desire flooding him. They exited and walked along the noiseless corridor to the end. Q opened the door and walked into the room, turning to look at Bond.

 

“I don’t know what to do.” Bond moved closer, their bodies almost touching. “I want you so much, I don’t know where to start.”

 

“Kissing’s good.” He pressed his mouth to Q’s. Oh, god. It was incredible. He touched his lips gently at first, then more firmly. His tongue moved inside Q’s mouth, tasting him, teeth nibbling his lip. He held him by his neck, fingers stroking his dark hair, pressing his head closer. The other hand moved down his jacket, coming to rest in the small of his back. Q’s hips pushed against Bond’s as his hands moved over Bond’s body. He brought his hands to Q’s shirt, undoing the buttons as he kissed down his neck, he licked his clavicle, kissing and exploring the hollows. The tips of his fingers found his nipple, teasing it before he licked it, tongue making it erect. He bit gently on it and Q moaned softly, his fingers pressing into his neck and chest. He pulled back to look at him, this time he definitely looked wanton. They kissed again, bodies pressing rhythmically against each other, hands pulling clothing, stroking, exploring. Q touched the skin of Bond’s back, sliding round to his chest, then his abdomen, fingers beneath his waistband, stroking his skin, then the curl of hair. Bond managed to pull his jacket off, then Q’s, tugging at his shirt, before stroking his belly and undoing his trousers. He knelt down as he pulled the fabric off his hips, lips parted as he exposed Q’s cock. It was perfect, his fingers stroked the delicate tip, then the shaft as Q moaned softly, his hips pushing against his touch. He took it in his mouth, tongue licking over the slit, tasting him, before taking him further, teasing and stroking him with his tongue and fingers.

 

“James.” His cock twitched at the sound of his name. It was a soft sigh of longing. Q’s hands kneaded his neck, pulling over his hair as his body moved in gentle waves.

 

He felt so good, so right, Bond’s hands held his hips, caressed them, then moved down his thighs causing Q to shudder, then pull back.

 

“Bed, now.” He barely whispered as he backed off, pulling at the remainder of his clothes. Bond took off his as he watched Q. He was incredibly graceful, standing as he did so, moving with a sinuous grace and perfectly balanced, his muscles defined and taut. His eyes remained on Bond a smile on his lips as he saw his appreciation. He stepped to the bed, pulling back the covers, sliding across to allow Bond to join him. The sheets were cool and smooth, a brief respite to the heat that burned through him. Q moved and lay over him, mouth finding his, kissing deep, fucking him with his tongue. He lost himself in it, only partially conscious of the friction of Q’s hips pressing against his and their cocks occasionally touching. Q paused, his eyes looking at Bond’s face. They were so green and angelic in contrast to the devilish friction on his cock. Bond stroked his lips with his fingers and he licked them, then sucked on one then the other. Bond thrust against him with a low moan.

 

“I want to fuck you.” The words were soft. He licked Bond’s lips, then moved to his chest, licking each nipple before biting gently. “If that’s alright with you?”

 

“God, yes.” He felt Q’s tongue on his cock, licking gently down its length. “Fuck, yes.” He swirled his tongue around the tip.

 

“I wasn’t sure if you’d want that.” His breath was warm on his skin.

 

“I hadn’t considered it until now.” Bond managed some speech. “But, I find the prospect, fucking appealing.” He groaned as Q licked down the curve of his arse.

 

“Bedside table.” Bond looked over to see the bottle of lube and condoms and laughed.

 

“Prepared as always dear quartermaster.”

 

“Of course, double-0” He could feel Q’s grin. He passed the lube and felt the cool of the gel as Q’s finger slid inside. He moved up to kiss him, deeply, wetly again as his fingers moved and teased as he pushed against them. Bond grabbed the lube and slicked his own fingers and Q grinned again, moving his head to bite gently on the base of his neck.

 

“God Q, fuck me now.” His fingers moved over Q’s cock and Q’s breath hissed from him. He slid his fingers out before rolling on a condom. He positioned the tip of his cock and thrust gently. Bond pushed forward to meet him and he slid in.

 

“Fuck, yes.”

 

“James.”

 

They gave up any pretense of patience, desire overtaking them and Bond pulled Q to him, lips and teeth clashing as Q moved hard against him, their motions getting faster. Bond slid a finger inside him and Q bit at his lip.

 

“Yes, James, yes.” He slipped in another, finding his prostate and Q just made noises as his thrusts slammed at Bond’s. He brought his hand to his cock and Bond stiffened.

 

“I’m…”

 

“Yes, fu…”

 

His body shuddered and he felt his cock spasm into Q’s hand, warmth spreading over his chest and abdomen as he came. He could feel Q do the same as his body arched into his. He kissed him breathlessly as he sank onto his torso. Speech would be a while coming. 


	9. Chapter 9

Q lay on his back, his heart rate and breathing returned to normal, unlike his mind. His eyes were closed and his lips were curved into a smile. James had lived up to, actually, scrap that, surpassed his reputation. Their limbs were entwined, sweat cooling on their bodies, skin tightening where the traces of semen dried.

 

“Shower.” He rolled over and kissed James, trailing his lips from his mouth to his neck, before walking to the bathroom. He wasn’t that fussed about showering after sex, he didn’t mind the fluids, but he wanted him again. James wet and in the shower.

 

He felt James step in behind him, placing something on the shelf. His hands slid around him and he leant against his torso as the jets of water fell on their shoulders. Q felt his warm breath over his neck, then his lips as he explored his nape and hair. He sighed into his embrace. He watched as James reached for the shower gel.

 

“Allow me.” His hands slipped over Q’s shoulders, rubbing at the knots, easing them before sliding down his arms, entwining into his fingers as they lay along his thighs. The tips stoked his skin, feeling the muscle, before moving up and easing down his spine and over his torso, all the while James breath was on his cheek. The touches were tender, exploratory. Q turned his head and found his lips and they kissed lightly deepening as James’ strong fingers kneaded into the smooth, strong muscle of his arse. Now, they were more urgent and Q pressed against them, but James smiled and moved to his chest, following the hollows of his sternum, the subtle indentations of his ribs, finding his nipples, teasing them, hardening them as Q pushed against him, enjoying the feel of James’ body. He was hard again and he could feel the press of his cock against him, but away from his crease, he knew James was going to take his time and at the moment, he no problems with that.  
His tongue pressed against James mouth, licking, tasting him, feeling the patch of rough skin on his lips. He bit it gently and James pressed back, nipping at his lips, then his throat as his hands slid down his abdomen and gripped his hips. Q responded, putting his on James’ hips, pulling him closer, his body already finding an unconscious rhythm as he moved against him. Their breathing was faster now and small noises, not really groans escaped them. James moved and pressed his cock into the crease of Q’s arse. The time for teasing was over, he bucked against him and James’ hand cupped his balls, the foam lathering thickly as his fingers stroked and teased them before sliding up his cock.

 

“James…” Q groaned out his name, pushing against his hand, wanting more. His fingers gripped tighter as James’ fingers moved over his cock, deftly, deliciously before stopping. He rinsed off the foam and slid them across his perineum.

 

“Fuck.” Q groaned and pressed against him, urging him on as they feathered across his hole, one tip teasing as James mouth found Q’s.

 

“Fuck me.” He barely breathed the words out as James’ mouth pressed into his. He felt his other hand reach around and a moment later the cool feel of lube as James fingers eased into him. His body was moving under its own volition now as he rocked against the other man’s body. His hand raked through James hair as they kissed. He needed him now. Then James was stroking his cock again. His breathing intensified as did the sounds from his mouth. There was no speech. James was fucking him with his fingers and he was good.

 

“Yes… now, fuck, James.” He felt his fingers leave and a flash of emptiness before the soft pressure of James’ cock and he pushed towards him.

 

“God, yes, now.” James thrust slowly, but Q was ready for him.

 

“Q.” His breath was as ragged. “Oh, god.” Q moved an arm to brace himself against the shower as James thrust harder, finding their rhythm, sliding fully in then almost out again, his arm wrapped around Q. The other took his hand, and sucked on his fingers as Q moaned, hips bucking harder. He found his cock, thumb caressing the slit, then bringing it to his lips, tasting him.

 

“Later, you’re going to come in my mouth.” Q nearly came at that and James hand covered his cock as his balls tightened.

 

“Yes, Q.” He thrust faster as Q came, shuddering, barely able to stand, feeling the deft, beautiful moves of James hand around his cock, fingers caressing him with his come as James followed, hips spasming against him, breath hot in his ear.

 

“Q.”

 

He withdrew and turned Q him, supporting his weight and leaned in and they kissed again, lazily, wet, deep, hands sliding over skin, content. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yes, this is just porn, there will be dialogue (once they can both speak again). 
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for the delay in posting, but I've had The Flu, normal service will be resumed shortly.


	10. Chapter 10

James watched Q as he reached over and refilled their glasses from the almost empty bottle of port, before settling back against his shoulder. The towels under them were still damp, but he’d been in greater discomfort. He kissed gently at Q’s cheek as he took the glass and hooked his leg back around his. Their skin glowed faintly in the light from the window. His free hand played with his hair and Q’s hand resumed it’s gentle exploration of James’ body. He sipped at his glass, watching Q’s face as the traffic cast illumination. He looked carefree for a change, the taut, charged air of the quartermaster was gone and he wasn’t teasing and flirting. He looked at James and smiled, sending a rush of pleasure through him.

 

“Have I told you how beautiful you are?”

 

“Several times, so far.” Q’s grin broadened.

 

“Good.” He shifted his position on the sofa slightly to bring Q closer.

 

“Shall I tell M that he’s won by default on Monday, or shall we keep them guessing?”

 

“Right, because they won’t be able to tell.”

 

“I intend to maintain the same professional demeanor as I have been doing so this past week.” Said Q primly. James laughed.

 

“Oh, good.” He pressed his lips on Q’s. “I look forward to that.” He could feel Q’s grin.

 

“Mmm, I still haven’t sorted out the stores.” James nipped at his lip.

 

“Really? I should give you a hand.” Q licked at his mouth.

 

“That would be nice.” He leant back and placed his glass on the table before doing the same with James’, exposing his throat and chest. James’ hand moved over the soft skin. Faint purplish marks were evident and James knew his throat showed similar, but they were low, so potentially they could keep them guessing if they wanted to.

 

He licked along the edge of his sternocleidomastoid muscle. One of his favourites. He’d learnt its name, along with several others and quite a lot of other relevant anatomy. Mainly as a result of his constant visits to Medical. He kissed him and felt Q move against him, his fingers dancing over James’ back. His hand stroked Q’s abdomen before gliding lightly over his cock causing Q to catch his breath. He broke the kiss and moved to his groin, fingers smoothing over his cock, hip bones and thigh.

 

“I wanted this then.”

 

“I know.” Q’s hips arched under his touch. “The feeling was mutual by the way.”

 

James took his cock in his mouth, tongue sliding down the length, twisting and teasing as Q stroked his hair, hips moving with the press of his mouth. He watched his face, mouth open, small sounds escaping, eyes fixed on him. He knew he could get off from just watching, from seeing Q’s pleasure.

 

“I want to taste you.” He could feel the rush through him and Q’s breath came faster as he held James’ head more tightly. His body stilled, then shuddered as he came, James’ hands gripping his hips tightly.

 

“Fuck.”

 

“Eloquent as ever, quartermaster.”

 

“Fuck off.”

 

“Love you too.” Q stuck his tongue out.

 

“Speechless? My work here is done.” James grinned before Q pushed him onto his back and knelt aside him.

 

“Just so you know, mind blowing sex doesn’t mean you get lots of shiny new toys.” James frowned. Then Q kissed him. Deeply. Hips grinding against him.

 

“Well, maybe one or two.” He bit gently at his lip. “Especially if you fuck me now.”

 

“How could I refuse?”

 

 

“So is M the winner then? Or what?”

 

“Hmm, I suppose so, as the others were too early, though technically it’s one day either way with him and Bill. Depends if they argue the toss.” He took a drag of James’ cigarette. Then grinned.

 

“We could pretend nothing has happened. See if they call tell. They are highly trained after all. I could carry on teasing you.” James laughed.

 

“And I’m to keep my hands off you?”

 

“Of course.” He smirked. “If they guess I’ll double the winnings. If I win, I’ll donate it to the local cat charity or something and recommend retraining in body language 101.”

 

“Are you going to make this hard for me.” James’ expression was one he’d seen on many occasion as he seduced a mark.

 

“Very. Very hard.” Q’s matched it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, they just can't keep their hands off each other.


	11. Chapter 11

“How was dinner?” Q’s face remained neutral as his brain caught up.

 

“Delicious.” He glanced at M noting the of course we checked up on you look.

 

“Good.” He flicked through some papers.

 

“You never left the restaurant.”

 

“No, I took a room.”

 

“Nor did…”

 

“There’s a sofa.”

 

“So Bond was alone on the sofa…”

 

“Well, I did share it with him and we drank most of a bottle of port.” He was technically telling the truth, if not all if it. M’s intercom buzzed, Eve’s voice announcing his next meeting was coming up.

 

“I’ll leave you to it then.” He allowed a small grin at M’s frown as he left quickly.

 

Bond was waiting in his office of course. Q slid into his chair.

 

“Good morning.”

 

“It is, so far.” That was true. He’d woken up in James’ bed, disorientated for a moment, before remembering the weekend and feeling the warm body at his back. He’d pressed back against him, knowing he was already awake and James’ touch had made him burn with desire, his hands and mouth all over him before he’d fucked him hard. He smiled at the memory.

 

“Yes.” He laced his hands behind his head. “Do you need something?”

 

“Of course.” Q tapped a few keys.

 

“You’re not assigned anywhere.”

 

“I believe you promised me shiny new toys.”

 

“At the appropriate moment.” He sat back again before bending and reaching into a desk drawer.

 

“Though you can have this.” He slid it over. James picked up the sleek black iPhone that Q had been working on.

 

“A phone?”

 

“Yes, very useful.” James raised his eyes. “Also a tracker, has an app to scramble door codes in case I’m not available and a rather good iTunes library.” James laughed.

 

“Thank you dear quartermaster.” He scrolled through the listings. “Interesting.”

 

“Yes, from my own personal collection.”

 

“Stuff you thought I’d like?”

 

“Yes, well, what seemed to reflect your personality, though I may make some changes, given I have more insight into it now.” He smiled at James. Despite spending an inordinate amount of time fucking over the weekend, they’d actually talked too. James was even more interesting as a person than his 00 persona hinted at. He already knew he was intelligent, you weren’t as successful in the field if you didn’t have your wits about you, intellectually as well as physically. He hadn’t turned on his charm offensive either and already Q knew he was lost. So much for no strings sex. At this present moment in time in just wanted to curl around James and hold him. Damn.

 

“Anyway, I’ve work to do.”

 

“Of course, I was just going to offer my services, if you needed them.”

 

“Thank you double 0.” He paused as if thinking. “You can give me a hand with sorting out the stores again later. Apparently, everything is in the wrong place.”

 

“I’d be delighted to give you a hand.” James smirked as was expected.

 

“That would be most appreciated.” Q had pushed his chair back and was lolling on it, hands behind his head. James’ eyes raked down his body.

 

“Is there anything you need at the moment?”

 

“Well I was pretty sated before I left for work…” He grinned at James, “but a cup of tea would be nice.” James laughed and stood.

 

“I may even be able to rustle you up a Danish.” 

 

They walked down to the stores together, Bond conscious that their movements were being tracked by Tanner and the others to see when Q would succumb. Fortunately he was used to being under surveillance. He followed Q in and shut the door. They both casually checked for devices, normally, this store room didn’t need anything, it would be like mounting security for a box of biros. Q nodded a millimetre to his right and pulled the ladder into position.

 

“Just the one, visual, no audio” he said as he turned his back to it. He watched him ascend as before, reaching for the first box. James took his position again, body turned slightly so that his lips couldn’t be read.

 

“Not very trusting of them?” Q smirked.

 

“No. Can’t think why.” He turned to get the next box. “M said that would be checking minutely to make sure that I didn’t interfere with camera feeds.” He laughed. “As if they’d catch me out.”

 

“So why don’t you?”

 

“I like to keep them in the dark about some things. Besides, more fun this way.’

 

“True.” He looked at Q’s groin, level with his face. “Am I allowed to touch?” He grabbed the box and set it down where Q indicated before returning to his position. Q wobbled the ladder slightly with a grin. James caught his hip again, face close to the fabric. His trousers were slim fitting this time and the fabric stretched over his thickening cock.

 

“Thank you 007.” He handed James a box. “On the shelf behind you.” James grinned and casually placed the box in front of the camera. “I say we’ll have five minutes before they send someone to stores to fetch something.”

 

James didn’t wait. He pulled Q to him, lips pressed against the fabric.

 

“Fuck, Q, you kill me.” Q’s hands were in his hair, hips pushing against him.

 

“You can talk, James.” He slid down off the ladder and kissed him hard, hand pressing against James’ own erection. James had undone Q’s trousers and knelt down.

 

“We don’t have time…” His words were cut off as James took his cock in his mouth, hand twisting and moving over the shaft. He licked the length, looking at him, releasing it.

 

“You better be quick then, or shall we lock the door?”

 

“Don’t stop.” James took him again, fingers pressed into Q’s skin, the other teasing his balls, sliding along the soft skin, a finger easing inside him. He could feel Q tensing, urging himself to come quickly. His own cock was so hard, he wanted to fuck him. He inserted another finger, Q was urging him on.

 

“Can I?”

 

“God, yes, now.” He unzipped himself and Q’s hand grabbed his cock as he stood, stroking it roughly, pulling him to his arse.

 

“Do it.” Q kissed him hard, leaning against the ladder as James pressed at his flesh. There was a slight resistance at first, but Q relaxed and bucked against him.

 

“James, James.” He breathed his name between his kisses, fingers digging into his hip and shoulder. He needed him.

 

“Q.” He thrust fully inside and they fucked hard against each other, he didn’t last thirty seconds. He was vaguely aware of the warm splash on his abdomen as Q bit into his shoulder, moaning under him. He pulled him to him, breathing in gasps as he kissed his throat.

 

“I don’t care if they find us, I’m not moving.” James whispered as Q undulated against him.

 

“Nor me.”


	12. Chapter 12

No one did find them, everyone was obviously busy and not watching the feed in real time. Not that it mattered, as they kissed lazily, pressed against each other, wallowing in their post orgasmic stupor. Eventually Q moved and groaned.

 

“My back.” James released him and looked at his spine. The dark blue bruise was going to hurt.

 

“Sorry Q.” He laughed and kissed him.

 

“Don’t be. I’ll have nothing but good memories when I feel it.” James grinned. “And I think I remember encouraging you. A lot.”

 

“As if I need encouragement.” He pulled up his shorts and trousers and wiped his abdomen with the tail of his shirt before tucking it. Somehow Q’s had been spared, but it was bunched and creased against him. Q tucked in in with a grin.

 

“Hardly noticeable.” James looked at him. His hair was in disarray, his lips even redder and fuller than before and there was a definite stubble rash along his jaw. He looked blissfully fucked.

 

“No.” James smirked as Q straightened his collar and smoothed his hair. He knew he’d look similar, though not as obvious due to Q’s pale skin. “I’m tempted to leave your hair like that and as for your lips.” He licked them and pulled at the lower one with his teeth. Q pressed against him, fingers pushing through James’ hair and biting his lip.

 

“Mmm. That’s better.” He leaned back and stepped up the ladder grabbing the rest of the boxes. They put them away before he moved the ladder to nudge the box in front of the camera.

 

“Unauthorised surveillance. I’d better let M know.” He said to the camera with a deadpan expression before removing it and putting it in his pocket. He jumped down and brushed his hair into a semblance of control.

 

“Fancy a snooker rematch tomorrow at the pub? I’ll need to go back to mine tonight and sort out stuff that I didn’t do at the weekend.” He looked down. “Plus I need a change of clothes.”

 

“Yes, I would and I definitely need to do the laundry.” He grinned and kissed him, grabbing his arse on the way out.

 

 

M hadn’t called him in for a meeting yet. Odd, it’d been nearly twenty four hours. He was bound to be suspicious of their activity and certainly he’d received one or two glances when he returned to Q branch, but no one had said anything. He carried on with the delightful pile of paperwork that had been left for him, waiting for James to put in an appearance. Last night had been the first he’d spent alone since they’d fucked and he’s missed him. Endorphins. Bloody amazing things and no doubt accounted for his almost total inability to keep his hands off James. It was as well that M and the others were keeping tabs on him, otherwise he’d have him over his desk. Now, that was a thought. He pursued that for a while and resolved to tell M that he’d won his bet when he saw him next.

 

He filled in the last useless request for budgetary details as James walked in, closing the door and moving too close into his personal space to appear wholly professional. His hip brushed Q’s arm and it took all his control not to brush his hand along his thigh.

 

“Good morning. Sleep well?”

 

“Not particularly, my mind was somewhat distracted.”

 

“You?”

 

“Same here.” He looked directly into Q’s eyes. “I kept thinking about…” His eyes drifted across his face, neck, torso, groin.

 

“Yes.”

 

“I…” He paused. “This is more serious that I’d imagined.”

 

“Yes.” Q looked at him. “Same here.”

 

“You know I could be sent on a mission at any given moment.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I could be killed. The likelihood is high.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“So I should embrace the moment, as you never know.”

 

“Yes.” He was painfully hard by now. His eyes flickered to his laptop and he typed in several commands. The door clicked and he moved the equipment to the side of his desk. He looked at James and licked his lips inviting him. His kiss was hard and deep and he let it take him. They otherwise didn’t touch until they parted and James touched his hand. He sat back and they grinned a secret smile to themselves. Q looked away in delight.

 

“Seeing how I’ve disabled the security…” he looked back, eyes darker, a small hint of a smile. “Bend over the desk.” James grinned.

 

“I thought that was going to be my line.”

 

“Another time. It is my office after all.” He stood and pressed against him, fingers making short work of James’ belt and zip. “Turn around.” James did, clearing a space on his desk and leaning on his forearms. Q pulled his trousers down and pushed his shirt and jacket up exposing his back. He placed his hands on the smooth skin and leant forward and kissed his spine, stroking his hands along his back as his lips traced his vertebrae.

 

“I can’t keep my hands off you.” His voice was barely a whisper, his breath warm over James’ skin, but it made him shiver with pleasure.

 

“Don’t.” He licked his skin. “Keep them off.” His tongue reached his coccyx as his hands slid James’ shorts down. He pressed his hips against his mouth and Q’s fingers gripped the hollow of his pelvis holding him still as his tongue licked down along him to his balls.

 

“God, Q.” He smiled before licking back up again, this time slower, his tongue flatter. He pushed James back onto the desk and used his thumbs to part his arse, tongue wet against his hole, pressing, teasing, gradually opening him up. James was bucking against him now, breath becoming irregular. He realised that he was making strange muffled sounds as he licked. His cock was straining against his trousers and he wanted to be inside him. He lifted his head and looked at James who turned his head, his eyes heavy lidded with desire. He leant in, pressing lightly against hip and touched his lips with his fingers. James licked them, then took them in his mouth, sucking on them, eyes focused totally on Q. Desire bolted through him, coming to rest in his cock. He didn’t know how he hadn’t come right then. He withdrew his fingers, wet with James’ saliva and slid one, then another into him. James was still tight, so he reached into his pocket to get the small tube of lube he’d decided to carry with him. In case. He poured some onto his fingers and slid them in and out as James bucked against them. His fumbling fingers somehow managed to open his trousers, freeing his cock as James moaned against him.

 

“God help me, if you don’t fuck me now…”

 

“You’ll do what?” He managed to gasp.

 

“Put you on your desk and have you.”

 

“And that’s a threat?” He grinned as he withdrew his fingers, slicking them over his cock, the action making him gasp. He pulled James hips up slightly, pressing the tip of his cock in. Fuck. He felt so good. He wanted to take it slowly, but James had other ideas. He pushed back against him and Q thrust deeper and clutched at his hips.

 

“Fuck me.” That was the end of his self control and he thrust deeper, feeling the hot, tight warmth envelop him. He leant his body along James and he grabbed his hands entwining his fingers with Q’s. They found their rhythm, fast, deep almost painful, breathing irregular. Q mouthed against James’ neck, kissing, biting gently.

 

“Yes, faster, yes, fuck Q…” He could feel James tighten around him as he came, fingers gripping his, nails digging into his flesh and he followed as James’ muscles pulsed around him, fighting the push against his cock. He collapsed on James’ back, soft, meaningless sounds coming from his mouth. He had no idea how James was still managing to keep leaning on his forearms. He released one hand and stroked James’ cock, still twitching, he slicked his come over the tip, mindful of the sensitivity. Then he pulled out and turned him round before kneeling and taking his cock in his mouth, licking him clean. He pulled him up and kissed him.

 

“Sorry about the desk.” James eventually managed to speak. Q looked at it. There was an impressive splash of ejaculate across the surface.

 

“Don’t be. I’m rather flattered.” He grinned. James burrowed his face into his neck.

 

“See if I can get you as far next time.” Q could feel his cock harden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there's a plot in there somewhere.


	13. Chapter 13

“M would like to see you.” He looked at Eve. She was smirking.

 

“Why?” She shrugged her shoulders. “No, why are you smirking?” Her grin broadened. Q frowned. That wasn’t good. He considered the options. They obviously knew that they were shagging by now, but her grin indicated more. He knew his office was secure, he’d triple checked it. The store. Surely not? “Tell me.” She shook her head. “Fine then.”

 

He logged on and found her computer, hacking it in a matter of moments. She came round to see what he was doing, looking somewhat shocked when she saw her personal emails appearing. He ignored those for the moment, he’d have a look later if necessary and found her previous day’s activity. He clicked on the live feed, knowing what he would find. Eve looked slightly embarrassed. There was sound too. He quickly muted it, before the loud moans could be heard. He could feel himself blushing deeply, filling with a mixture of mortification and arousal. It was near pornographic in its quality and he was looking totally debauched writhing and thrusting against James as if he wanted to consume him. James was fucking him as if his life depended on it. He looked exquisite. He was getting hard, he’d never felt the inclination to make a sex tape, but he knew that before deleting the video, he’d need to make a copy, then destroy all the evidence. He checked where else the feed had been routed too and whether she’d shared or copied it. His mouth set in a hard line as he looked at her.

 

“Eve, how could you?”

 

“I couldn’t believe that you’d fall for there being only one, very obvious camera. Tut, tut, quartermaster.” That was true.

 

“I can believe you kept it and watched it.” He looked at the log. “Several times and paused it.” She slid off the desk with a grin.

 

“I’ve already made you a copy, I’m sure James would like to see it too.” She hurried out with a grin. He deleted everything, checking Tanner and M’s computers too. Yup, they’d seen it, but only the first few moments, at least they had some sense of privacy and it hadn’t been shared. He set off to his office.

 

 

“There was an interruption of your office security feed earlier.” He looked expectantly at Q. He didn’t know that he knew about the video. Oh, well, he play it as he’d intended. He was sitting and looking like the slightly haphazard computer geek people expected.

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yes, not a security breach, I hope.” He pretended to think.

 

“When was it?” M checked and told him.

 

“Hmm, no, that’d be when Bond arrived.”

 

“Yes, I saw that.”

 

“Yes, I thought you might, so I locked the door and turned off the surveillance so that I could fuck him over my desk.” He smiled beatifically. M remained remarkably composed.

 

“Good, umm, I mean, really Q?”

 

“One sex tape is enough, don’t you think?” M blushed and Q grinned. “Congratulations on winning the bet by the way. I was going to tell you on Monday, but we wondered when anyone would figure it out, but covert surveillance? That’s cheating really.”

 

“Hmm, two agents caught out by a hidden camera, tsk, I would have expected better from the pair of you.”

 

“Touché.” He admitted.


End file.
